


Vulnerable- Ziall

by highqualityziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Boyfriends, Dom Niall, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Niall and Zayn - Freeform, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex, Slight Frottage, Smut, Sub Zayn, Switching, Top Niall, blowjob, zayn and niall - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualityziam/pseuds/highqualityziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn had never been so compliant, so vulnerable as he was in this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerable- Ziall

Niall awoke to the distant sound of the shower water running; the clear drops hitting the porcelain. he smiled, stretching his limbs as far as he could on the white comforter, his bones cracking in satisfaction as he sighed. he stayed like this for a while, rolling onto his back, his eyes opened completely and the brightness slapped him in the face. he shut his eyes quickly as he yawned and sat up, aimlessly rubbing his eyes for a moment. he faced it, opening his eyes as he stood. he strolled across the floor, the cold surprising his skin. he adjusted quickly to this sudden wake, knowing that his boyfriend was the one occupying the shower.

he smiled to himself as he heard the loud water shut off, stopping in the hallway, their bathroom door closed inches from him. he sighed and smiled and waited a few seconds before opening the door; the wood creaked obnoxiously, and the fading steam brushed Niall's face. Zayn had obviously just gotten out of the hot stream, his back facing Niall, a fluffy white towel wrapped around his middle. Niall smiled in dire fondness, sighing as he took in the peaceful sight of him, walking across the tiled bathroom, his feet padding. Zayn's head turned to the side, and Niall couldn't help but blush when his beautiful, caramel eyes glistened in the sunlight. the windows were high in the bathroom, but they still allowed the bright sunlight to pour into the room and showcase Zayn's impeccable skin tone. his tattoos stood out, the ink prominent on his smooth skin.

Niall reached him, sighing before he placed his shaky, hesitant hands on the back of the towel, his fingertips gripping the material and pulling it from Zayn's body, slowly dropping it to the floor. Zayn shivered as Niall's hands ran down his waist and pulled away. the blonde was distracted, his gaze was suddenly fixated on the water droplets lingering around Zayn's neck, and how they had slowly begun to trickle down the skin. Niall let out an undoubtably hot breath, scaring a droplet and chasing it down Zayn's back. he bent and caught it with his tongue, licking up Zayn's spine. Niall wasn't used to the way Zayn was in this moment. he was never timid and controlled, he always- lovingly- demanded to run the situation. he could throw Niall around and completely dominate him, while making him feel extremely loved. this morning was different though. maybe it was the sunlight that was softening his heart and making him melt for Niall, or maybe he just needed it- maybe they both needed a change. maybe all the stress from work was making Zayn vulnerable, or maybe he had been self demeaning about every little thing in the work place like he often does. Niall sighed at the thought, biting his lip.

Niall reattached his hands to Zayn's waist, slowly moving them to his lower back. he watched as goosebumps rose on Zayn's skin, his muscles flexing with every slight twitch in Niall's fingers. Niall moved his pale hands down to Zayn's bum, following it's curve as he placed a soft kiss upon Zayn's neck. he could feel Zayn's pulse speed up as his chest was pressed to the boy, and he couldn't help but feel slightly proud of that. his own heart was going a mile a minute, and he was sure that Zayn could feel it. he felt his blush spreading across his body, amazed at how much Zayn affected him. he moved to kiss Zayn's neck again; this time it was slower as he moved up further, softly biting Zayn's earlobe, and he gasped.

"I love you, Z." Niall's voice was scratchy and quiet. it wasn't necessarily the time to say it, but he found himself saying it so often that he deemed it appropriate. he heard Zayn mutter the words back to him, his back arched into Niall's touch, and Niall's hands were now on Zayn's slender hips as he guided him to turn and walk back into their room. Zayn stuttered and began to ask questions, but Niall shushed him and sped up their pace. when they reached the bed, it was silent; the way Zayn suddenly knew to crawl on the bed and rest his body weight upon his elbows, his back curved as he stuck out his bum; the marvelous, soft skin completely on display for the blonde. Niall's lip was still in between his teeth as he kneeled behind Zayn, his hand now tracing nonsensical patterns on the back of Zayn's thigh. the tan boy flinched, but arched his back deeper, and Niall made a small, low growl in his throat at the sight.  
"so gorgeous, Z."

Zayn hummed, eager for anything Niall would give him. Niall's hands found their way rested on Zayn's bum, spreading him open and revealing his tight hole. Niall's mouth watered as he watched him, craving Zayn's taste.

he didn't want it to end, so he was hesitant to start it, but he needed him. he lowered his head, his tongue peeking out from his lips and tracing Zayn's rim. the boy beneath him trembled, letting out a moan that drove Niall to lick over him again. he closed his eyes for a moment as he licked him; his tongue sinfully entering Zayn's body, the heat surrounding his tongue. Niall hummed at the sweet taste of his boyfriend, loving the small moans coming from him.

Zayn seemed so stressed; so tense all the time, that he must need this. he must need to be controlled and taken care of in this way. Zayn would never complain though, never speak up if he wanted a change; but Niall knew. he knew that something was missing, or that there was something Zayn needed; so when he saw him like that, he knew that this must be it. this seemed to go on for an eternity, Niall's tongue licking and thrusting in him, and Zayn panting and sinfully moaning out Niall's name. Niall felt his own length aching to be touched; hot in his boxer briefs, the only thing restricting his body.

he slowed his movements, loving that Zayn's moans slowed and became more drawn out as this continued. Niall reluctantly pulled away, a small whine leaving Zayn's lips. the blonde stood up, his voice soft but hoarse as he spoke,  
"on your back, please."

Zayn nodded and moved slowly as if the oxygen surrounding him was thick, and he was resisting every muscle, but once he got on his back, Niall whimpered. Zayn's lip was swollen and pink from being bitten, he still had multiple water droplets all along his torso and one on his long eyelashes. his chest was pounding as he panted, peering up at Niall with a needful expression; lust pouring from his caramel eyes. his cock was hard and eager against the clenched abs of his stomach, and he was blushing down to his hips, which had made slight twitches as a plea for friction.

Niall sighed and moved forward on the bed, hovering over his boy. he sighed as he watched his beautiful features, before he gave in and connected his lips with Zayn's. in seconds, he had begun sliding his hand down Zayn's smooth stomach, brushing over his hard cock for a moment. Zayn whined against Niall's lips, lightly bucking up into the touch. Niall slid his hand down farther, rubbing past his balls and then his finger was at his rim. he slowly traced the shape, kissing him deeper as he swirled his finger around the beautiful hole, sliding his finger into him to the speed of their kiss. the heat sinfully burned his skin, and Zayn let out a small groan and pushed his hips down, backing away from Niall's lips momentarily.

"please k-keep going." Zayn sounded so innocent, and Niall watched Zayn's head shoot back as he inserted a second finger into him. Zayn's back arched and he moaned loudly,  
"fuck- Ni," Niall's cock twitched and he attached his lips to Zayn's neck, sucking on the skin, the softness between his teeth for a moment. Zayn whined and Niall sped up his fingers, pushing them deeper. Zayn whimpered, panting as his hips circled. Niall couldn't help but smirk, amazed at Zayn's beauty. he couldn't believe how hot this could be when he fingered him. he didn't understand how Zayn could be this beautiful during anything.

Niall detached from the boy's neck and Zayn made eye contact with him again. Niall smirked and planted a slow kiss on Zayn's lips,  
"want another one, baby?"

Zayn gulped and nodded quickly,  
"p-please."

Niall obliged quickly, because he couldn't say no to Zayn, slowly sliding a third finger into his entrance with the others, his heat tight around Niall's thick fingers. Zayn let a slight wince from the stretch fall from his mouth, and Niall jumped to kiss away the discomfort, using his other hand to rub soothing circles along his hip. Niall slid his tongue inside of Zayn's mouth and he thrusted his fingers, slowly opening him. Zayn bit Niall's lip harshly, trying to muffle his sounds, but as Niall's fingers went deeper, moans still escaped. Niall let out a small breath, deepening the kiss and running his hand along Zayn's thin hip. Zayn's expression showed that he wanted it so badly that he needed it. he never spoke much, but when he did, people would have to really focus and realize how much he meant what he said.

"can I like- can I taste you?" Niall tried to keep his cool, but the lust was overwhelming him. he decided not to say anything, because he probably wouldn't have been able to, anyway. so he just moved to sit next to him, his cock throbbing in it's restraints. he looked up at Zayn expectantly, his eyes narrowed as he bit his lip in anticipation.

Zayn licked his lips and lightly pulled Niall's arm, and he moved to the middle of the bed,  
"are you gonna suck me, baby?" Niall was blushing, but his voice was smooth as he stared at his boyfriend. Zayn nodded and moved to straddle Niall, but he was very delicate as he pressed his hands on Niall's stomach,

"can I start?" Zayn looked down at him, knowing that being submissive was driving Niall insane.

Niall put his hand on Zayn's inner thigh, lightly running his hand up and down the skin,  
"go ahead, baby."  
Zayn bit his lip to conceal a smile as he moved to sit on Niall's lap instead of his thighs, and he began grinding his hips back and forth on Niall's dick. it felt so good, the way Zayn's wet hole moved along the thin material of his briefs, and how his soft lips would drag along his chest. 

Zayn was hesitant with every movement, but Niall let out a soft whine,  
"baby," Zayn nodded and Niall watched his process of deciding to be obedient as he wanted him to begin. Niall must have won, because Zayn took one last second to suck marks into Niall's skin, and then he scooted down Niall's body until his head was hovering over Niall's bulge. Niall had to control his breathing when Zayn's hot breath found a way to affect him through the fabric, and soon his finger tips were at Niall's boxer briefs. he gripped the material and took his time as he pulled the material down and off of Niall's ankles. Niall watched in amazement as Zayn gripped the base of Niall's cock, moving to press his tongue against the red slit.

Niall shivered and nodded,  
"so good- keep going," he bit his lip as Zayn closed his lips around Niall's tip, his tongue flicking against the red. Niall moaned but kept his body still, his lip bleeding. Zayn was so beautiful, so gentle as he began to bob his head, stopping every once in a while to lick along the vein on Niall's underside. his mouth was so warm, and Niall hoped his hole would be as warm and wet. Zayn hummed and whimpered around his length, and it sent chills throughout Niall's body, his stomach tightening. Niall stuttered on for a moment, then loosely slipped his fingers into Zayn's hair and pressing his finger tips to his scalp.

Zayn looked up at him and used his tongue to slide back up his length, pressing a couple kitten licks to the slit,  
"mm'you taste good, Ni." Niall's cock twitched against Zayn's bottom lip, the sight insanely sinful.

"d'you still want me inside you? you could just suck me," Niall licked his lips, "but then you wouldn't be able to come," he pouted and tried to still his hips as Zayn swirled his tongue around Niall and momentarily licked the tip as it sat in his mouth, "-and if you couldn't come, I'd feel really guilty." Niall swallowed past a moan as Zayn slowly licked up the front of his cock, "do you want me tonight?"

Zayn sighed and moved up to the top of Niall's length and licked along his slit as he pulled off, his eyes wide and eager,  
"of course I want you- get in me please."

Niall nodded and ran his hand through Zayn's hair,  
"do you think you lay on your back again for me babe?" he scooted over and sat up in the middle of the bed as Zayn moved back to his previous position, spreading his legs open, his knees on either side of Niall. the blonde almost shuddered at the sight of Zayn's hole, it was still so tight and beautiful. he moved down to lick at him again, sliding his fingers into the heat once more to make sure he was prepped enough for him. he kissed Zayn's swollen pink lips, cautiously sliding his slick fingers out of him, running them along his eager rim once more, licking over them to savor the taste of Zayn. the tan boy chuckled but his eyes were piercing with want.

Niall rolled his eyes,  
"you drive me crazy," he smiled and pecked Zayn's lips, using his thumbs to comfort Zayn's hips, balancing on his knees. he gripped Zayn's hips harder, gently lifting them so that Zayn had to plant his feet on the bed; his knees bent. Niall bit his lip as he noticed the slant of Zayn's torso, the layer of sweat glistening in the morning sun. Zayn's heart was obviously pounding deeply, trying to keep up with all the blood that had suddenly rushed to his cheeks. it was odd, how comfortable all of this was. of course they were way too turned on to get embarrassed, but they were so in love and so close that this was just part of them.

Niall bit his lip and gripped his own cock, shivering in need as he pressed his tip to Zayn's entrance. he slid into him slowly, feeling Zayn's heat encompass him as their hips met. Zayn let out a shiver and let his hips raise higher, humming and moving closer, wanting all he could get, knowing how good it would feel in moments. Niall waited a moment to observe the sigh of adjusting that Zayn let out, and he watched the tan boy's cock twitch.

Niall hummed and slid them forward, causing Zayn's hips to drop, and a moan to escape his lips as an effect of the movement. Niall felt Zayn's hands grip his back, and Niall complied as Zayn's hands urged him to pull his hips back and snap them forward again, stilling as deep in Zayn as he could. he let his weight rest on the boy as he kissed him. the tension of staying in the heat made it all too much and Niall let out low moans as he moved in and out of Zayn; who moved to dig his nails into Niall's back. Niall pressed his body even closer to Zayn's and slowed his thrusts, deeply and lovingly rolling his hips into Zayn, kissing him.

it was beautiful, in a way. Zayn had never been so compliant, so vulnerable as he was in this moment. he let out shuddery breaths, throwing his head back when Niall found a way to go deeper. he whispered Niall's name with a small groan after it, moving to spread his legs farther.

Niall latched onto Zayn's neck, biting and sucking on the soft skin, his hips rolling as he whispered how beautiful Zayn was; the words echoing off his skin. Niall's cock was twitching and burning within Zayn, his beauty overwhelming Niall and bringing him closer to his orgasm. Zayn's eyes met Niall's and Zayn collapsed further into the bed. Niall chased his lips and kissed him again, causing Zayn to moan against his lips. he was panting heavily as Niall's hips sped up, and Niall knew that Zayn was close. he didn't touch him, he wanted Zayn to come just from him. the little whimpers from him were signs that nothing could stop him from pushing his hips down further. Niall loved him so much, and seeing him this vulnerable made him love Zayn even more.

Niall hummed and pecked Zayn's lips before pulling almost completely out of him, his face a few inches away from Zayn for a moment. those lips; they shook as he panted, craving friction. his eyes; his beautiful caramel shade covered by the dilated pupils that were dripping with lust. his cheekbones glistened in the morning light, and Niall let out a long breath as he felt Zayn's nails poking into his shoulders. Niall proceeded to snap his hips forward, pulling back and doing it again, loving Zayn's loud moans as he scratched down Niall's back.

Zayn's body was writhing as this continued, his moans echoing now, looking exposed and relieved at once. Niall felt overwhelmed with it all as Zayn came hard between them. he was still moaning as his hips pushed onto Niall for more, and the blonde's stomach tightened as he released inside of him, moaning Zayn's name. his hips made several attempts to calm, but he just continued to move within him for a moment, the pleasure becoming too much.

Niall let out a small groan and stilled inside of Zayn and moved to kiss the boy's lips, finally catching his breath. Zayn chuckled and moved to kiss Niall's cheek, his lips warm and soft against his cheek. Niall slowly pulled out, his come dripping out from Zayn. he sighed and positioned himself to tangle his tired limbs with Zayn's. the mess was unimportant when Zayn hummed in content and grabbed the comforter next to them, throwing it on their bodies, the time of day leaving their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by: BuriedInZayn on my wattpad: (hardcoremuke)  
> follow me on twitter?  
> :actualzjm


End file.
